


Yeoman Chambers' Alternative Therapy

by DraceDomino



Series: Smutty Shorts [24]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Free Use Kink, Futanari, Rough Sex, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Morale on the Normandy is hard to maintain, and Kelly's had to take some drastic action to keep people happy. With no other option, she shows just how dedicated a therapist she is...by letting anyone stop by her office and fuck her raw.
Relationships: Kelly Chambers/Female Shepard
Series: Smutty Shorts [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	Yeoman Chambers' Alternative Therapy

Yeoman Chambers’ Alternative Therapy  
-by Drace Domino

She had no idea that this new policy would take up so much of her time! This crew really needed the help in letting go of their stress.

It made sense, after all. With the Reaper threat advancing closer and closer to the Citadel, the crew of the Normandy was under more pressure than ever. Traditional therapy and mental health services were reliable but slow-paced, and with the clock constantly ticking towards oblivion the time for proper treatment simply wasn’t afforded to them. As a result, the brave and selfless yeoman had taken some drastic steps...but the morale of the crew had never been higher.

“Heh, thanks, Chambers,” Grunt’s voice rumbled from the back of his mighty Krogan throat as he dumped the last of his load deep, deep inside the well-stretched human hole. There in Kelly’s office, he had pushed the redhead down onto her desk and viciously pounded her from behind with nearly two feet of enormous Krogan dick. Now that he was finished, he simply patted the human on the back of the head before slowly pulling out with a loud, wet noise, leaving her pussy gushing cum down to the floor below. “I feel a lot better.”

“T...That’s...that’s what...I’m here for!” as Kelly looked over her shoulder, face blushing and hair soaked in sweat, she even managed to give Grunt a thumbs-up as he tucked himself back in. “A...Any time you’re in need of assistance, just...just come and find me!”

With a smile spread across his toadlike maw, Grunt nodded and gave the naked human one last spank with a powerful, clawed hand. Afterwards, the young Krogan stepped from the yeoman’s office and into the hall beyond, where there was already a line waiting for the next session of therapy.

“Fuck, Grunt was in there last?!” Jack was scowling fiercely, arms folded across her chest and an angry look spread over her features. “Did you at least clean up after you were done this time?!”

“Why would I have?” was the only response she received as the Krogan walked by, clapping the biotic on the shoulder with the same hand just used to spank the bare-assed therapist. “Have fun, whoever’s next! Maybe give her a few minutes, ha ha ha…”

The crew waiting out in the hall exchanged glances, deciding just who would be the one to step inside and take Grunt’s sloppy seconds. Garrus, Liara, Jack, Miranda, and a handful of low-ranking technicians all fidgeted as they tried to subtly suggest someone else go first. After all, Grunt always flooded the little slut beyond reason, and nobody wanted to waste half of their break period scooping out Krogan spunk.

Fortunately for them, the decision was taken out of their hands as Commander Shepard made her way around the corner. The sterling picture of human determination, the woman looked as flawless and focused as ever. With dark red hair framing scarred features, she pushed past the others and invited herself to take the next spot, moving out to put a hand on the door until the point Miranda called out to stop her.

“C...Commander Shepard, you...you may want to wait,” the Cerberus agent murmured, and awkwardly nibbled on her bottom lip. “Grunt was just in there.”

“Hmm?” Shepard lifted her brow, but was already pushing open the door to Kelly’s office regardless. “What? You’re worried she won’t be ready for a real cock?”

***

Sure enough, just a few minutes later and the noises escaping Yeoman Chambers’ office paled in comparison to the ones made by her last visitor. Her howls filled that entire level of the Normandy, and past the door to her office the redhead was clinging desperately to Shepard as the Spectre had her way. With Chambers’ ass on the edge of her desk and the girl’s legs hooked around the small of the commander’s back, it took every bit of strength within Kelly’s comforting body to keep herself from losing her mind.

Shepard was enormous. The human’s girthy cock was easily the rival to any Krogan’s, but while those bruting aliens tended to move slow and methodically, Shepard was an active force of wild nature. With her boots braced firm on the floor and her hands locked against Kelly’s backside, she thrust fiercely back and forth into a pussy already flooded in cum, slamming down to the base with each strike and leaving her balls clapping loudly to the redhead’s backside. Each slam ahead forced cum to geyser from Kelly’s slit - long torrents of Grunt’s leftover spunk splashing across the floor of her office and slathering over Shepard’s toned, powerful thighs. It was a truly messy and depraved affair, and it ensured that while Grunt might have left a heaping creampie in his wake, whoever went after Shepard would have a whole new sloppy surprise to deal with.

“Y...Yes, Commander, yes! Let me help you! G-Give me all that stress! That frustration! U-Use...use meeeeee!” Kelly’s voice filled the air with reckless abandon, and it was a common sound in the halls of the Normandy. Her eyes were crossed and her fingers were white-knuckled against Shepard’s shoulders, with long lines of drool escaping the sides of her mouth. Her belly bulged with every heavy thrust from the commander, and even though she was taking one titan of a dick after another, she knew her work day was long, long from over.

Shepard would soon cum inside of her, leaving her even more flooded than before with a blend of human and Krogan cum. And afterwards, she’d likely find herself pinned underneath Miranda’s heel while the Cerberus girl worked out her desire for domination, and then spend a bit of time with her face buried between Jack’s thighs. Garrus and Mordin would surely be staking their own claim after, and then the nightly gangbang where all of the ship’s non-essential staff took turns with the yeoman’s exhausted, well-used body.

Work days were long, arduous, and sticky under the new policy...but Yeoman Chambers had never smiled more.

She just wanted to help, and she was doing just that.

The End.


End file.
